Keep Me A Secret
by MC7
Summary: I had a few mistakes in it so i reloaded. Another songfic fro me.H/Hr. read and Review!


A/N: I'm back again. This is my third (song)fic.It's fluffy sort of and this is mt first fic that hasn't been angsty. WOHOO!! Not sure it works but I had to do one with this song. I love it.(Also an excuse not to do my summer H/W, it's only a week till the schools go back here.Scotland)   
  
It's called Keep Me Secret By Ainslie Henderson and you've probably never heard of him if your not from the U.K., but if you can download it ,try it. It's a lovely song.  
  
BE WARNED:If you are a R/HRshipper don't read it cause this is a H/Hr. I don't want any flames saying H/Hr sucks just because you don't like that ship.Other's do. I respect that you are a R/Hr fan but don't have a go at this fic because it isn't R/Hr I want to know if you like the writing not the ship.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP( I wish I owned Sean Biggerstaff(Oliver) though) J.K.R. owns it so don't sue. The song 'Keep me a Secret belongs to Ainslie Henderson.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
I'm trying not to feel you  
  
But you just brushed by  
  
And if you dare to cross that line you know  
  
My toes would step on fire  
  
***********************************  
  
There were to things that Hermione Granger thought she would never do in her life.  
  
One:Waste Time, no there was so many more important things and places she could be.In the library for one, doing homework Oh did I mention the library.  
  
Two:Daydreaming about a boy, boys were unfamiliar territory to her, if you didn't count the Yule Ball where she had accompained Viktor Krum . That hadn't beeen a proper date.   
  
Yet there was no-one more guilty of those two things than Hermione at that precise moment.  
  
Hermione could never understand girls who simpered over boys but here she was doing exactly that. It had started half way through seventh year. There was nothing there between them, then BAM there was something. Everytime they brushed against each other in the corridor or common room that something sent shivers through her body. She though maybe it was just her. She was 17 years old and had never thoght of a boy in a romatic nor sexual way before. It was inevitable that she wolud fall for someone, someday.  
  
  
  
She just hadn't expected it to be her best friend.  
  
************************************  
  
Ohh sizzle when it's face on face  
  
And skin on skin  
  
I'm trying to keep you out  
  
And I'm trying to keep me in  
  
**************************  
  
It apparently wasn't only her to her immese relief, he felt the same way. Merlin it had been a surpirise whem he had crossed that fine line between friendship and love. Pulling her into the then empty charms corridor and without evening consulting her, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Not that she complained, not one bit.  
  
But did the course of true love ever run smoothy? No was the answer to that question, did it hell. She was snapped out of her reminiscing, when a pair of arms sneaked round her waist. She looked up to see a pair of emarald eyes staring back at her.  
  
Harry.  
  
Oh even the thought of his name set her on fire all the way down to the tips of her toes. He looked up his gaze sweeping the deserted library before leaning down and she found his lips fastened to hers.  
  
''Oh well she though there goes the shockwaves again.   
  
********************************  
  
One hundred million eyes  
  
Behind these walls  
  
Watching you  
  
Hearing you  
  
Knowing you  
  
*******************************  
  
Before the kiss could really start, she heard running in the corridor and Harry was flinging hiself into a chair oppisite her. He grabbed a book from the table and was prentending to be reading it.  
  
''Yep'', she thought amusingly, ''the person's really going to think somethings up. Harry Potter reading a book voluntarily''.  
  
She then signed dejectedly. For the second time that day her mind wandered off. This was how it was their relationship was, lingered kisses, short embraces, catching each other's gaze from acroos the room. So many reason's why this relationship wouldn't be allowed to happen as Harry had pointed out not long ago.  
  
***************************************  
  
Keep me a secret  
  
Keep me out your arms  
  
Keep my kisses off your lipstick  
  
Stop me swallowing your charms  
  
Keep yourself a secret  
  
Lock up all your doors  
  
I'll keep you out of my dreams  
  
Just you keep me out of yours  
  
****************************  
  
*****Flashback,no long ago*******  
  
''Mione I cant think of one hundred million reasons why it shouldn't happen What about Voldemort, it would kill me if he did anything to you'', he pulled her close resting his forehead against hers.   
  
''I know Harry'', she said softly.  
  
''Then there's Ron, your parent's, the press, people'', he quickly rattled off the reason's that had been bouncing back and forth in her head.  
  
Ron: Well there was the sneaking suspicion he had feelings for he for the last two years. She did love him just not in the way he loved her. It was more of a sisterly love she felt for him. Recently though she had an inkling the Ron's attention's had been diverted to a certian Ravenclaw in Ginny's year (A/N:Read OotP. You'll get it and Yes I'am a shipper of that pairing)  
  
Her Parent's: Due to the incident in fifth year her parent's had demanded that she tell them everything that had happened during her time at Hogwart's. Thy hadn't been to keen on her returning to Hogwart's in her sixth or seventh year. Imagine the look on there faces if they found out she was dating the boy who had been in mortal pearl for nearly the whole of his life. She smiled at the thought.  
  
The Press: Well after forth year she could just image the rumors they'd make up and cringed at the thought.  
  
People: In general she was sure people wouldn't mind but all those fangirl's that still followed Harry around. She have to walk around ever corner in fear of one of them hexing her.  
  
Yet she had countered him ''There one big reason you've forgotten why it should happen, Harry'', she looked right into his eyes ''We love each other'' A smile broke out on his face where before there had been doubt etched on his face.  
  
''Course we do''   
  
***************End Flashback*****  
  
*****************************  
  
Needn't not to notice you  
  
But you grab my eye  
  
Don't let embraces linger  
  
Try to keep our arms untied  
  
See there you go again  
  
You're making me mad  
  
'Cos I'm drawn to this danger  
  
Oh, it's making me mad  
  
*************************  
  
They had decided the relationship would remain between them. They wouldn't think of each other, no dream about each other, no talking to each other about it but when they had time alone together it wold happen.  
  
Hermione, however was about to break that rule about not talking about it(like she didn't think about him anyway.)  
  
''Harry''  
  
He looked up and as if reading her mind knew what she was going to say.  
  
''Mione, we'll tell everyone one day, just wait till this is all over''.  
  
As people began arriving in the library, Harry gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze and left the the library without a backward glance.  
  
*******************************  
  
One hundred million reasons to ignore  
  
Of wanting to be with you  
  
One hundred million eyes  
  
Behind these walls  
  
Watching you  
  
Hearing you  
  
Knowing you  
  
********************************  
  
''One day'', she thought, ''One Day''  
  
***************************  
  
Keep me a secret  
  
Keep me out your arms  
  
Keep my kisses off your lipstick  
  
Stop me swallowing your charms  
  
Keep yourself a secret  
  
Lock up all your doors  
  
I'll keep you out of my dreams  
  
Just you keep me out of yours  
  
All I'm asking is for nothing  
  
And if nothing is enough for you  
  
Oh leave it I said keep you inside your head  
  
Under your breath  
  
Keep me a secret  
  
Keep me out your arms  
  
Keep my kisses off your lipstick  
  
Stop me swallowing your charms  
  
Keep yourself a secret  
  
Lock up all your doors  
  
I'll keep you out of my dreams  
  
Just you keep me out of yours  
  
Keep me a secret  
  
Keep me out your arms  
  
Keep my kisses off your lipstick  
  
Stop me swallowing your charms  
  
Keep yourself a secret  
  
Lock up all your doors  
  
I'll keep you out of my dreams  
  
Just you keep me out of yours   
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Ok. Tell me what you think.   
  
Review No Flames. I'll feed you to Buckbead.  
  
See ya  
  
MC(7)xx 


End file.
